Hikina's Story
by Kylarkallana
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Winds and Shadows. Corana's daughter runs away to find the truth about herself.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

~Prologue~ Disclaimer: I know I usually do a full chapter of disclaimer but I'm just going to do it here. The only characters I own are Corana, Hikina, Hanagoori, Kaori, and Takoma. All the others belong to other writers or to the owners of Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: Ok and now here's the much-awaited sequel to Winds and Shadows! I'm sure you've all been on pins and needles waiting for this since I just posted the final chapter to Winds and Shadows this morning. LOL. Oh and if you're reading this and HAVEN'T read Winds and Shadows, you'll be completely lost so I suggest you go back and read that first. I'm bringing back a lot characters you probably have never heard of unless you've read the prequel. Anyways, hope this lives up to my loyal readers' expectations.  
  
Oh and Flame Fox! I SO wanted to give details, however, I just didn't know how much I could get away with without having my story completely erased and getting turned in by some ridiculously bitchy person, so I just made it the way I did so no one could get offended. I'm glad you liked it though! Thanks for all the support!  
  
Let's take a step back and see what's happened to our friends since the end of the last fic.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara, much to Hiei's displeasure, have finally married and they are expecting their second child. They have a daughter already by the name of Hanagoori. She is eight when our story actually begins.  
  
Yusuke and Keiko have been married for well several years and they have two children; Kaori and Takoma. When our story begins, Kaori is twelve and Takoma is ten.  
  
Kurama and Arctic Fox mated after 5 years of courtship on both their parts and have seen two litters of pups. They won't show up much in this fic because I didn't feel like coming up with like a whole bunch of names.  
  
Hiei is still the loner as always. He's still flitting around the three worlds doing Mukuro's and Koenma's dirty work.  
  
Neko and Botan have been courting for quite sometime. Actually, since the last fic, but neither of them have been willing to begin a serious relationship. Neko used the castle Corana won him to start a training school for mixed heritage demons that want to learn to use their power. His services don't come free, but they take many forms of payment. Botan has been incredibly busy with work as a Ferry Girl so they're relationship is definitely more casual. Illeio and Darktydes head the training school with Neko. (For full description of all characters, see my previous fic.)  
  
Corana has marked a decent sized territory out for herself and her daughter Hikina who is now 14 years old.  
  
Now to begin the fiction:  
  
~Chapter 1~  
~Fourteen Years Later~  
  
Hikina bolted around the clearing outside the cottage her mother had built shortly after her birth. Today she was racing bees, her mother having gone out to get supplies and food, Hikina had no one to train with. She had never seen another demon in her life outside of her Uncle Jin and Aunt Brigid and their son Corijin. Corana kept both herself and her daughter well isolated from the rest of the world. Hikina had been caught talking to a stranger once, and the tongue-lashing she'd received made her sure never to do it again. She never knew her father, but it was undeniable she had inherited some of her traits from him. Most prominent of course being her Jagan eye, also her hair looked nothing liker her mother's. It seemed to defy gravity and erupted into a white starburst on her forehead. Despite Kina's best efforts to tame the wild mass of hair, the only thing it ever did was stick straight up. Kina skidded to a halt when she heard the silent steps of someone moving nearby.  
  
*********  
  
Yukina gazed out the window of her room in Genkai's temple, reminiscing. She was in this mood often recently, with the baby due so soon.  
  
Hiei walked in and disturbed her thoughts and she smiled brightly at her brother. "You're back."  
  
"Hn." He sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." She smiled. "A little nostalgic, but otherwise good."  
  
Hiei gave his sister a puzzled look. "Why would you be nostalgic?"  
  
"I always get that way when I'm close to delivery. I just keep remembering the first baby born here." Yukina smiled softly. "Jin's little boy. Remember all the fuss Corana made over his mate?" she chuckled softly.  
  
"Corana." Hiei mumbled softly. "I haven't thought about her in years."  
  
"Me neither." Yukina nodded. "Not since everyone gave up looking for her." Yukina sighed. "It makes me feel so lucky to have the people I love around me. I can't imagine what child birth must have been like for Corana. All alone as she was."  
  
Hiei blinked. This was news to him. Corana had a child? "When did you hear about Corana giving birth?" He asked.  
  
"Well I assume she gave birth. She was pregnant when she left." Yukina looked at her brother puzzled, and then remembered she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "Oh! But she made me swear not to say anything!" Her eyes widened. "I never understood why. Oh well. It was fourteen years ago. It can't do any harm now." She smiled innocently at her brother.  
  
"Yes no harm." Hiei nodded grimly. He stood. "You should get some rest." Yukina nodded and Hiei left the room.  
  
********  
Hiei watched the girl from the bushes as she darted around the clearing. Using his Jagan, he'd been able to pin point the girl's location. She stopped when he hit a stray twig.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded confidently.  
  
Hiei stepped from the shadows and the girl's blue orbs widened in recognition. "You're Hiei!" She gasped in awe. "Mukuro's heir." As isolated as she was, her mother did share SOME news of the outside world.  
  
"You're fast girl." Hiei nodded. "You can increase your speed however, if you isolate your leg muscles and use them as your main propelling force. No need to swing your head around like a horse."  
  
Hikina glared at him and the look was so similar to his own death glare, that Hiei took a step back. "I'll show you who's a horse." She growled. Hiei noticed, quite pleased, that she had taken his advice however. He sped after her.  
  
"Good. Now stop pumping your arms. Use just your legs." He commanded as he jogged next to her. She glared at him, but obeyed and her speed increased. She grinned in pleasure as she raced around the clearing.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Hikina heard her mother's voice demand.  
  
Hikina skidded to an immediate halt. Hiei was able to stop his forward motion much more gracefully than his daughter. "Corana." He nodded.  
  
"Mom! You know Hiei!" Hikina was shocked. She always thought her mother was the most boring person in the world.  
  
"Get inside." Corana commanded without taking her eyes of Hiei.  
  
"But mom-" Hikina protested.  
  
"I said GO!" Corana barked, turning her glare at her daughter.  
  
Hikina knew better than to disobey that look and turned and went indoors, muttering curses under her breath.  
  
"What are you doing here Hiei?" Corana demanded trying to make her look appear more angry than shocked. She dropped the parcels she'd been carrying from the nearest town.  
  
"I don't have a right to see my daughter?" Hiei growled.  
  
"She's not your daughter Hiei." Corana shook her head. "Go ahead and go home."  
  
"Don't lie to me." He snarled and soon had Corana pinned against a tree, his hand around her neck. "Yukina let it slip that you were pregnant when you left. Which also explains why you've kept yourself so well hidden all these years." He sneered.  
  
Corana punched him in the stomach, using a blast of wind to increase it's power. "You may have sired her, but you owe us nothing. We are doing fine without you."  
  
Hiei looked at Corana in shock. This was not the same demon that would take his insults with a smile and return with her own witty comment. She was a mother protecting her child, from whom? "Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt beyond words that Corana had not trusted him in the least. "Do you think you were the only one who wanted a child?"  
  
"You seemed happy enough that we were both sterile." Corana hissed.  
  
"It wasn't because I wouldn't welcome a child. I thought you were afraid of pregnancy." Hiei insisted.  
  
"After the talks we'd had while Brigid was there? Are you fucking stupid?!" Corana shook her head.  
  
Hiei growled. "I hope my stupidity transferred to our daughter. It'd be much better than yours." With an angry glare, he leapt into the trees and disappeared. He knew well enough that Corana would make everything seem like his fault and maybe it was. He'd never even used his Jagan when they'd all been searching for Corana, but he'd kept believing that she'd come back to them when she was ready.  
  
******  
  
Corana watched Hiei leave with mixed feelings in her heart. She wondered if she should tell Corana.  
"OK mom." Corana came running out of the cottage. "How do you know Hiei?"  
  
"He helped me out awhile back." Corana replied cryptically, not looking at her daughter.  
  
"You're lying." Hikina stated angrily.  
  
"So what?" Corana sighed.  
  
"You never fucking tell me anything!" Hikina vented. "Something happened between you and Hiei. I saw you guys out there. He was angry about SOMEthing."  
  
"It's none of your business Kina!" Corana snapped. "And don't swear at your mother!"  
  
"Fine!" Hikina snarled. She was tired of the isolation, the half- truths, and the tiny tidbits of the outside world. "If you won't tell me the answers. I'll go find them on my own!" Hikina bolted to her room and locked the door.  
  
Corana, thinking this was just a tantrum, left her daughter alone; still too shocked and drained from her encounter with Hiei to care. She began to plan one of Hikina's favorite breakfasts to make up for her temper.  
  
When Corana woke, early the next morning, Hikina was already gone and only a note was left.  
  
Mom,  
  
Went to go figure out my life. You can't help me anymore or you won't help  
me anymore. Don't bother trying to find me. I don't even know where I'm  
going. If I need you, I know where to find you right? So don't worry about me.  
  
Love,  
Hikina  
  
Corana punched the wall of Hikina's room, note crumpled in her hand and sobbed. "Kina..." She whispered through her sobs.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! Let me know what you think! 


	2. Family Reunion

~Chapter 2~  
~Family Reunion~  
  
A/N: Ok Passing Gerudo, yes she does figure out that Hiei's her dad. That's another reason why she gets uber pissed at her mom. It's like Corana thinks she's REALLY that dumb y'know? Lol. Anyways, glad people like it so far. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've had the ideas, just no motivation to write them down. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
Hikina ran swiftly through the Makai. She'd packed lightly; one spare change of clothes, her weapons consisting mostly of daggers, and some food and a small pouch of money her mother had hidden in a jar in one of the cupboards. She wouldn't miss it. ~Does she really think I'm that stupid?!~ Hikina fumed mentally. ~Spikey black hair. Jagan. Yeah. Right. Hiei's NOT my dad. Why didn't she just tell me? And where the hell has HE been all these years.~ Hikina continued to rant mentally as only teenagers can.  
  
******  
  
Corana came bursting into Mukuro's castle. She was stopped by guards. "I must speak with Hiei." She said calmly.  
  
"Do you have an appointment? He's a rather busy demon." The guards sneered, thinking this was just another of Hiei's groupies.  
  
"If you do not get out of my way, I shall be forced to hurt you." Corana's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Guards." Hiei said calmly from behind them. Corana smile hopefully. "Kick her out."  
  
"HIEI! NO!" Corana's smile quickly changed to tears. "It's about Hikina." ~Our daughter.~ She sobbed.  
  
"Stop." Hiei commanded. He pulled Corana up by the shirt. "What is it?"  
  
"She ran away. Two nights ago. I can't find her anywhere. She's using her Jagan to hide herself from me." Corana breathed.  
  
Hiei dropped her and Corana got unsteadily to her feet. "It's of no concern to me. I just found out about her. She's not really my daughter." Hiei turned his back on Corana.  
  
"Fine. Don't help. I KNOW what happens to young female demons with no control over their powers. I'll keep searching until it kills me." Corana stalked from the room.  
  
Hiei paused a moment and then kept walking calmly back to Mukuro's chamber. ~Those kinds of things didn't only happen to female demons.~ he thought bitterly.  
  
"I'm leaving for a few days." He announced to Mukuro.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I have to look for someone." Hiei replied cryptically. He couldn't let the child suffer for the foolishness of her mother.  
  
Mukuro knew that tone. She wasn't going to get anymore information out of the small demon. She just nodded and Hiei left.  
  
*********  
  
Hikina was so busy fuming mentally that she'd done the one thing her mother had always warned her against. She'd let down her guard. She didn't hear or sense anyone threatening until the whole gang had surrounded her.  
  
"Well look at what we have here." One demon sneered.  
  
"Not a bad looking thing. I wonder what she's carrying with her." Another grinned, tugging at her hair.  
  
Hikina reacted instinctively. Instantly, the offender had a dagger embedded in his throat. She stared in shock as the demon sank to the ground, his blood splashing onto her clothes.  
  
The first demon chuckled maliciously. "You've never killed anyone before have you missy?"  
  
Hikina just turned her father's trademark death glare on him. "That is of no consequence to you." She was trying to act more confident than she felt. Her first kill had indeed been a bit shocking. The man had lost not only his blood, but also his bowels were all over the ground at her feet and the smell was somewhat sickening. A demon tried attacking from behind, but she was too fast. Instantly she was in a tree and another dagger was in his back. She turned her face away from his death. Using her Jagan she counted the number of attackers. Twelve, two dead already. She was knocked off the branch by some form of bird demon and fell back to the ground. She executed a swift roll and jumped to her feet, short swords drawn. They were useless however, as she was hit in the head from behind.  
  
Hiei chose that moment to jump down. He had wanted to see how his daughter would handle herself. She was still too young. She couldn't focus correctly. Immediately, he sliced through the demon holding and now attempting to grope his only child. In seconds, the entire gang was dead and he was carrying Hikina away from the battle scene.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open as she was laid gently on the ground. "Hiei." She gasped.  
  
"Hn." He stood and regarded his daughter. "Do you know what you did wrong back there?"  
  
"I lost focus." She replied, embarrassed. "I let too many things go on in my head instead of thinking of the job at hand."  
  
"Good. Knowing a mistake will ensure that it does not happen again." Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hiei." Hikina started nervously.  
  
"Yes. I am. Although I just found out about you a few days ago." He nodded.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Hikina nodded. "Can I call you dad?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe you should reserve that for when your mother takes a mate." Hiei shook his head. "Hiei is fine."  
  
Hikina nodded slightly disappointed, until Hiei gestured for her to rise. "Come I will take you somewhere you can learn control." Hiei started walking away.  
  
Hikina looked at him, confused, before jumping up and following him. "Where would that be?" she asked, a smile quirking at her lips.  
  
"A school. A training school for mixed heritage demons such as yourself." Hiei replied.  
  
The entire way there, Hiei was giving her pointers on how to best carry herself. She had indeed inherited his speed and soon could keep up with her father, with a bit of effort. He didn't race her too often however. That would make them get there too quickly and he was enjoying discovering who his daughter was. 


	3. Neko's Training School

~Chapter 3~  
~Neko's Training School~  
  
A/N: Ok so today Hikina makes her first friend. Thank you Issa Elven Maid for Alairia Whitebolt. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
"Ah! Hiei." Neko grinned a welcome. "I see you have a daughter. What brings you here?"  
  
"She requires training." Hiei replied.  
  
Neko nodded and took out a piece of paper. "Name?" He asked.  
  
"Hikina." The girl replied.  
  
"Named after your father and his sister no doubt." Neko smiled fondly at the girl. "Background? What's your breeding?"  
  
"Shadow, wind, earth, fire, and ice." She replied.  
  
"All five elements!" Neko gasped. He looked at the paper and his eyes narrowed. "Well we shall have an interesting time won't we?" he grinned at the girl.  
  
"How will you be paying?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"How about by letting you keep the castle her mother and I gave you?" Hiei growled.  
  
Neko looked down at his paper once again. "Hikina. What's your mother's name?"  
  
"Corana." Hikina was quite puzzled.  
  
Neko looked in shock from Hikina to Hiei. "You mean?" he trailed off.  
  
Hiei nodded and Neko grinned a large welcoming grin. "Well any child of Corana's is more than welcome here. Hikina, did you know that this school wouldn't exist if not for your mother?"  
  
"I shall leave her with you Neko." Hiei turned and walked away.  
  
"Hiei." Hikina started. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks."  
  
"Hn. You seem to have the same affinity for hugging your mother had. Try not to do it in public. Demons will think I've gone soft." He tried to hide his pleased smile.  
  
Hikina giggled and turned back to Neko. Hiei watched them for a moment and walked off.  
  
Neko related her mother's role in obtaining the castle (for details, see my Winds and Shadows) and Hikina listened wide-eyed with disbelief. Her mother was powerful and friendly and just...cool! Why had that changed? Hikina wondered silently. ~It seems I only weighed her down.~ she thought a bit dejectedly and Hiei had been in a hurry to leave her. Hikina couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned at this point.  
  
"Come on. I want you to meet some of the staff." Neko indicated that Hikina should follow him. "Many of us were friends of your mother."  
  
First was a Unicorn/Wolf Demon with sad, kind eyes. "This is Darktydes." Neko introduced. "Darktydes, this is Corana and Hiei's daughter Hikina. Darktydes teaches healing arts to prove to young demons that their powers don't always have to be used for harming others."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Hikina. Your mother did me a great service in the past. I'm glad I may serve her by helping her daughter." Darktydes smiled gently.  
  
~Seems like my mother was real great at serving everyone but me.~ Hikina felt a surge of injustice. (A/N: Yes she's acting like a total spoiled brat. But hey, just think, she was the apple of her mother's eye for 14 years and got ALL of the woman's attention. She probably took it a bit for granted and turned into a brat. It happens. She gets over it. I promise.) Hikina responded politely and Neko moved her on.  
  
"This is Arctic Fox. Her mate was a friend of your parents as well." Neko introduced and Ice Fox demoness. "She will help you gain control over your ice powers if any should choose to manifest themselves."  
  
Arctic Fox smiled. "I wasn't aware Corana had a daughter. But then she's been gone for many years now. Kurama will just love to meet you. You must come by our quarters tonight." She insisted.  
  
Hikina just gaped at the woman. "How many people know my mother?" She turned and asked Neko.  
  
"A fair number here anyways." Neko laughed. "Come on. We have a few more to introduce you to. Old friends of your mom."  
  
The next demon was male. "This is Illeio Kinari. He's a lightning, fire, dog demon." Neko introduced. Hikina found herself face to face with a congenial demon who looked a bit, well, gullible. "Yes. He's a bit gullible, but he's a good guy." Neko hissed in her ear.  
  
The demons ears twitched, but he turned a friendly grin to Hikina. "You're Corana's girl?" He smiled. "She's a nice enough lass. Can't wait to start teaching you. What am I teaching her again?" he asked Neko.  
  
"Fire." Neko rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't her father be best suited for that. I mean he's mad strong." Neko asked.  
  
"He's a bit busy. Besides, she needs to find her own power. Not just borrow her parents' ideas. That's why she's here. You know that Illeio." Neko shook his head. "I'll show you to your dormitory." Neko offered.  
  
"What do you teach Neko?" Hikina asked as he lead the way to her room.  
  
"Psychic powers really. Although, I don't know if I'll be able to help you at all. I've never worked with a Jagan. I'll have to contact your father on how they operate." He grinned down at her.  
  
Hikina was lead to a room containing two beds. A girl, about her age, although it's hard to tell with demons, was sitting on the windowsill turning things to ice randomly around the room. It was cold so Kina instinctively raised her body temperature and the ice melted. The girl turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Hikina, this will be your roommate Alairia Whitebolt. She's an Ice/Cat Demon. Alairia, this is Hikina. She's a daughter of friends of mine. Play nicely." And with that Neko left.  
  
The girl grinned openly at Hikina. The girl had two ice blue cat ears perched atop her head. Her hair was inky black and fell to her waist, the ends tipped in the same blue as her ears. It was wavy and Hikina could tell it had been braided recently. She had almond shaped eyes that were liquidy blue and pupil less. She was shorter than Hikina by a few inches and was dressed in a dark blue mesh shirt with a light blue toga like top over it (A/N: Think Touya). Covering the bottom half of her body was a light blue skirt with slits up the calves. She was bare foot. A black tail with blue highlights stuck out of her skirt as well and was twitching slightly.  
  
"Well are you just going to sit there and stare or what?" She grinned.  
  
"Hn." Hikina replied and threw her bag on one of the beds. "Is this bed yours?" She asked, belatedly.  
  
"Nah. I like the left side of the room." She grinned. Hikina smiled back and took her few items from the bag and placed them in the dresser against the wall.  
  
"Is that all you brought?" Alairia asked. "You're gonna need more clothes than that with all the training. I rip stuff like crazy."  
  
"You must be slow." Hikina shrugged.  
  
Alairia blinked and then laughed. "I like you Kina. Is it ok that I call you that?"  
  
"That's what my mother called me." Hikina shrugged.  
  
"Good. Then that's what I'll call you. You can call me Lair. Alairia's just too much of a mouthful." The girl draped an arm over Kina's shoulder. "So what's your heritage? Who are your parents?" She asked, then without pausing to wait for an answer, she continued on to tell about her own. "My mother's a cat demon. My dad's a shinobi. He specializes in ice. My mom's name is Arianna Whitebolt. My dad's Touya."  
  
~Touya.~ Hikina knew that name from somewhere. "My mother's name is Corana. She's a wind, shadow, earth demon. My father's name is Hiei ..." There Lair cut her off.  
  
"Wait, THE Hiei. As in Mukuro's heir Hiei?" She gaped.  
  
"It was a long time ago. They aren't even mates." Hikina shrugged. "He's the one who brought me here. I've heard my uncle speak of Touya before." Hikina changed the subject.  
  
"Who's your uncle? Maybe I know him." Lair grinned excitedly.  
  
"Jin." Hikina replied.  
  
"The Wind Master?" Lair asked. Hikina nodded. "Yeah! I know Jin! His son Corijin is like one of my best friends." Lair giggled.  
  
Hikina was liking this girl more and more. She made it very easy to talk. Lair interrupted her thoughts yet again. "Hey, if you're dad is Hiei, then you must know Youko Kurama!" Lair brightened.  
  
"No I'm afraid I don't." Hikina shook her head. "I only met my father a few days ago. I met Arctic downstairs though and she told me I had to come by and meet Kurama tonight." Hikina replied. "Do you know where their chamber are?"  
  
"Of course. But wait until you meet him!" Lair grinned. "I swear, he makes me want to have plant powers." The girl was actually purring. Hikina giggled at her new friend. Lair grinned. "Just wait. You'll see what I mean. He's beautiful. ESPECIALLY in his Demon form."  
  
"He has more than one form?" Hikina was puzzled.  
  
"He has a human form that's just delicious too." Lair grinned. "But come on. It's almost dinner time."  
  
Lair grabbed Hikina's wrist and the two girls went flying through the hallways, Lair getting reprimanded by students and staff alike for her slightly boisterous behavior. 


	4. Youko

~Chapter 4~  
~Youko~  
  
A/N: Wow I think I'm on another roll today. LOL...I just keep getting chapter popping into my head every time I try to go do something else. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The dining hall was quite noisy as thirty students as well as faculty and their families crowded in to get a good seat. Kurama saw a familiar spiky head. ~What was Hiei doing here?~ he wondered.  
  
"Hiei!" He shouted over the noise.  
  
The person who turned to look at him was definitely not Hiei. She looked at him with a confused expression in her blue eyes before Alairia dragged her towards a table.  
  
**********  
  
"Lair." Kina hissed. "Who was that tall fox demon?"  
  
"That's Kurama." Lair grinned. "Gorgeous isn't he?"  
  
Kina nodded absentmindedly, searching for the fox.  
  
"Alairia, are you going to introduce your new friend." He spoke calmly from behind her.  
  
"Oh yeah! Of course! This is Hikina. Daughter of Hiei and..."  
  
"Corana. Of course." Youko cut Alairia off. "I was friends with your mother and Hiei is still a good friend of mine." He told the girl.  
  
"It seems everyone is friends with my mother around here." Hikina replied with a rueful grin.  
  
"Why don't you two come by our chambers after dinner? I can tell you some more about your mother." Youko told them. Hikina nodded and Alairia looked like she couldn't believe her luck.  
  
"I'm hanging out with you more often." She grinned to her friend. "You know everybody don't you?"  
  
"I don't know anyone." Hikina blinked. "They all seem to love my parents though." She sighed. "Just what I need. Something to live up to."  
  
Lair laughed at her friend and loaded the girl's plate with food. Hikina realized then that she hadn't had anything to eat all day and she dug in.  
"Hey Lair! Who's the new girl?" a black haired wolf demon grinned, his blue eyes sparkling, as he sat down across from them. He had black wolf ears and was dressed in varying shades of gray.  
  
"This is Kina. She just got here. She's got all five elements in her blood. Kina, this is Kage. He's Shadow/Wolf demon." She introduced the boy.  
  
"Just call me if you ever need help getting the shadow side of your nature under control." He said with a jaunty wink.  
  
"I'm quite adept at handling my shadow powers." Kina smirked.  
  
"Oh now that's new. We haven't had a smirker yet." He grinned. "Our little group all have certain mannerisms, but I think a smirker is just the thing we need."  
  
"Mannerisms?" Kina turned to Lair. "Well like Kage's a winker. He always flirts with the girls so don't let it go to your head."  
  
"And Lair there, well she's the friendly one. She's always smiling. Even when she fights. Although she tries to insist that she's baring her fangs."  
  
"I am!" She protested.  
  
"Whatever. So you can become the smirker. The one who thinks she's so much smarter than the rest of us." He grinned.  
  
"But I am." Hikina smirked, trying on the label for size.  
  
"See that works perfectly!" Kage grinned. "Although I'm sure your smile is prettier." Hikina laughed out loud at Kage. "Yep." He nodded. "Your smile is definitely prettier."  
  
Kina was trying not to blush too hard at the attention and tried to resume the smirk. She was unsuccessful however because someone else had come up from behind and accidentally bumped into her back. Her face went flying forward into her plate of food. She came up with some gravy and potato on her face and Kage and Lair burst out laughing. She stopped Lair's giggles by wiping her face on the girl's shirt, but Kage just laughed even harder until she kicked him in the knee.  
  
"I'm sorry..." A boy stammered. He looked to be about ten years old. Had sky blue hair, dark skin, and piercing green eyes.  
  
"It's fine." Hikina shook her head.  
  
"C'mon and sit next to me." Lair made space for the boy. "This is Ametsuchi." Lair indicated. "He's an air/earth demon. Really good with growing things and healing." She ruffled the kid's hair.  
  
"Suchi's gimmick is being the shy one. He's kinda clumsy, not a good fighter, but he's a hell of a pal." Kage grinned at the boy.  
  
"He's an orphan. Just showed up here one day." Lair whispered. "Neko took him on if he promised to help in the gardens getting food and in the hospital wing. We think some nasty stuff happened to make him so nervous all the time."  
  
Kina's eyes drifted to the boy who was focusing on his plate like it was his job. Then she remembered the demons she'd encountered on the way here. If she, a somewhat trained fighter, had been so easily defeated, think what must have happened to a small child with no fighting abilities whatsoever. Her heart when out to the boy.  
  
After dinner, Lair led Hikina up to Kurama's quarters. He and his mate were waiting for them.  
  
They entered and were greeted warmly.  
  
Lair struck up a conversation with Arctic about last week's lesson and various ice tactics while Youko focused on Hikina. "Something's bothering you." He commented.  
  
"It's just...well...My mother seems to have led this fantastic life before I came along. I just can't help but feel guilty about dragging her down." Hikina felt foolish before the obviously wise fox.  
  
"I knew your mother a long time." Youko started. "The one thing she sought after her entire life was a family. Trust me. Nothing probably pleased her more than when she found out she was going to have you." He smiled kindly at the girl.  
  
"Well...why didn't Hiei...well, just what happened there?" She wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question. "I mean...he seems pleased for the most part to have a daughter...why did my mom run away?"  
  
"I have a feeling you were entirely un planned. I was actually present the day you were conceived. Hiei was in heat and he'd left so his sister wouldn't figure it out. He was a bit embarrassed. Your mother was close to her heat as well because the smell was driving her crazy. She left the house and went in the opposite direction. It was raining and I can only assume they somehow ended up in the same place. I know they both thought they were unable to have children. Pregnancy must have come as a shock to your mother." Kurama allowed. "now that I think on it, she left about a week after the incident. Anyways, you're mother didn't like to owe anyone anything and I have a feeling she didn't want Hiei to feel obligated to either of you in anyway so she left and hid herself well. Yukina was the only one who knew at the time. She had confirmed your mother's pregnancy. She let it slip to me when we were searching for your mother, but made me swear not to tell anyone." Kurama sighed. "how is she?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure anymore. She was really mad at me the night I left because Hiei had stopped by and I kept asking questions. Like I wouldn't figure it out with the Jagan and the hair." She rolled her eyes. "She seemed happy for the most part, but we never saw much of anyone."  
  
"Well that is a bit strange." Youko allowed. "Your mother was always social."  
  
"The only demons I'd ever seen before I left other than my mother was her brother's family." She shrugged.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Kurama asked.  
  
"We had a fight and I ran away." Hikina shrugged, knowing the fox wouldn't think this the wisest course of action. "I was attacked by demons when Hiei showed up and I guess rescued me, I was unconscious by that time. He brought me here."  
  
"You resent your mother." Kurama noted. "Don't. She would easily give her life for you. She may have been selfish in keeping you to herself, but for the most part, I have never known a more generous woman. You need to think about the good things she's done for you for a while. That is my assignment to you for tonight." He smirked.  
  
Hikina felt like grumbling. "Stupid fox." She grumbled as they left his room. "Think your so damn smart."  
  
"That's exactly something your father would say." Kurama smirked from the doorframe. Hikina glared at him her father's signature death glare and followed her friend back to their dormitory.  
  
It was eerie to Youko how much Hikina looked like her father without ever having known him up until a few days ago.  
  
Hikina thought about Kurama's words without really meaning to. ~So mom was generous. Fine Youko. I'll think on it.~ she started thinking as far back as she could remember about all the things her mother had done for her. She saw her mom slaving as a laundress to get food for them. She saw her mother teaching her how to fly for the first time. She saw her mother going hungry to make sure her daughter ate. Hikina was suddenly overcome with guilt. She'd been an awful brat. Taking all that for granted. She got a sudden urge to go home, but something was telling her she needed to stay and learn about herself. She admitted to herself at least that she shouldn't have left the way she did, but it had definitely been time to leave. She opened her Jagan.  
  
~Mom.~ she called.  
  
~Hikina!~ Came the incredulous reply.  
  
~Mom. I'm ok. I just wanted to tell you that. Hiei brought me someplace. Everyone knows you. I talked to someone named Kurama tonight and he really made me think about some things.~  
  
She heard her mother's chuckle. ~I'll bet he did. Are you at Neko's school?~  
  
~Yeah. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been lucky to have a mother like you and I shouldn't have behaved the way I did.~ Hikina didn't really know how else to put it.  
  
~It's fine dear.~ her mother returned. ~Stay and learn as much as you can.~  
  
~Do you know a guy named Touya?~ Hikina asked suddenly.  
  
~He's a friend of Jin's.~ her mother replied.  
  
~I met his daughter Alairia. She seems really nice. She's my roommate.~ Hikina informed her mother.  
  
~Her father is an honorable man. I'm sure he passed that on to his daughter.~  
  
~Good night mom.~  
  
~Good night dear. And please. Check in once in a while. I'll still worry about you.~  
  
~Yeah. Of course.~ Hikina grinned as she closed her Jagan once more, severing the connection with her mother.  
  
A/N: Wow three decently long chapters in one day! Hope you like it! 


	5. Training Begins Now

~Chapter 5~  
~Training Begins...Now~  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for Corvor Issa! I can definitely turn his tragedy into a story line! Hope you like him!  
  
Hikina and Alairia started out the day with Kurama. He was not teaching plant techniques however. His morning class was devoted to teaching his pupils martial arts and various weaponries. He was aided by his oldest son Kuron who was adept with swords, daggers, staves, and throwing starts. Kuron had inherited Youko's good looks, even if he didn't possess the same cold beauty. Hikina's mother had already schooled her quite well in martial arts and she was quite adept with short swords and daggers. For a half hour, she sparred with Alairia who quite honestly didn't stand much of a chance. She'd been sent to the school with very little prior training in martial arts. "Hikina." Youko called. "Stop wailing on your partner a moment and come here. Alairia, you go ahead and spar with Kage." Kurama led her over to a group of more advanced students.  
  
"Hikina, this is Runko, Shyu, and Yan. You will spar with them for the remainder of the half hour. You are too advanced for your friends." Hikina looked nervously at the three boys.  
  
Runko sneered at her. "So the little girl wants to play. Come on then, let's see what you have."  
  
Hikina growled. She may be small, but she had a lot of power in her and she was much faster than the older boy. She darted around him, using her speed to confuse him before landing a few well-placed punches to his face and torso. His anger fueling him, he managed a strong punch to her jaw that sent her flying back and reeling. She landed as gracefully as she could and darted back to the boy. This time, she ducked under his attack and with an upper cut to his jaw, sent him sprawling.  
  
"Hikina!" Youko barked. She jumped and turned to face him. "These are not your enemies. It is not useful to knock them out." He reprimanded.  
  
"I'm here to become the strongest I can." She replied with some confusion. "How is that possible if I do not give everything I have?"  
  
Youko sighed. She was right. Corana had probably been training her as long as she'd been walking. Youko would have to spar with her during class from now on. "Why don't you start learning the staff." He decided. "I know it's a weapon your mother doesn't use and I'm determined to teach you SOMEthing new." He smiled ruefully. Hikina's blue eyes lit up and she raced over to Kuron to learn the basics.  
  
The next hour was spent with Darktydes learning healing skills. This was one class Hikina was looking forward to, since her mother had never taught her anything of that nature. Suchi was in that class with her so she and Alairia sat next to him, smiling encouragingly. Hikina noticed a shadow standing at the back of the room looking less than pleased to be there. Actually, he was glaring at what MUST be his mother at the front of the room. The boy was black from head to toe. He had black wolf ears and black hair and a black wolf's tail sticking out of his black fighting pants topped with a loose black shirt. The one spot of color was a golden horn sticking out of his forehead. He was barefoot and, unlike his mother, he had feet instead of hooves. He felt someone watching him and turned his head to see the new girl, Hikina he'd heard someone say. He glared at her and she returned the look and turned away.  
  
"Ok everyone, today we will be working on minor cuts and bruises." She divided the class into pairs. Alairia went with Suchi and Hikina found herself face to face with the black haired boy, Corvor. Upon closer observation, he appeared to be a few years younger than Hikina.  
  
"You'll probably be another incompetent like the rest of them." He muttered and sighed as he took the dagger his mother had passed to each group and slit his arm. "Now what you do is...." Despite his obviously superior attitude, Corvor was a good teacher. Hikina was able to cure minor cuts and bruises fairly well by the end of their two-hour period. He nodded his approval. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Hikina. You can call me Kina if you like." She offered, trying Alairia's approach at being super friendly, since her death glare obviously didn't faze him at all.  
  
"Corvor's my name. It's short enough." He flashed a small smile at her.  
  
"Is Darktydes your mom?" she asked. "My mom used to be friends with her apparently. It was all news to me when I got here though."  
  
"Yeah. I work mostly with her and Kurama, being best at healing and plant attacks. They're really nosy." He wrinkled his nose.  
  
Hikina chuckled. "I know what you mean. Kurama invited me to his rooms last night and gave me a talking to about my attitude towards my mom." She grinned ruefully.  
  
"Yeah he does that to me a lot too. I just usually nod and glare and move on with my life." Corvor saw Lair coming over and went to leave. "I'll see you later. Your friend's just a bit to perky for me."  
  
Hikina watched him walk away with a small smirk on her face until Lair interrupted her thoughts. "Jeeze, you really are the smirker. C'mon..I'm STARVING." She dragged Kina once again to the dining hall. "It's too bad you had to get partnered with Corvor." Lair was rambling. "He really had a bad attitude."  
  
"He's a good teacher though." Kina defended.  
  
"Whatever, so's Suchi, but he doesn't hold his abilities over your head. He's really mean to his mom sometimes too. I don't think he's forgiven her for letting his dad go."  
  
"What happened to his dad?" Hikina asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"No one knows. He came in one night. It was really dark and stormy. The perfect entrance for a thunder wolf neh? And then just as suddenly, he left. No trace. Most people think he didn't leave by his own choice. Him and Darktydes were just as close as can be so they say." Lair was piling food onto her and Kina's plates.  
  
"So they say? You mean you don't know?" Hikina asked her friend.  
  
"Before my time sweetheart. He left before Corvor was even born. Which makes no sense. I heard Neko say once that he'd been really excited about having a kid. Anyways, he doesn't like Kurama much either so he can't be good can he?" Lair laughed.  
  
Hikina chuckled at her friend. "Just because he doesn't fall for the hottest thing that crosses the street doesn't mean he's evil."  
  
"Speaking of Kurama. I heard him telling Arctic that you're gonna have to spar with him from now on so you don't hurt the rest of the class. Where'd you learn those moves?" Her friend continued, pretty much ignoring the last comment.  
  
They chatted amiably throughout lunch and left to meet for their final class that they would have together today. They would be with Arctic, discovering their ice techniques.  
  
"Ok class. Today we will be concentrating on creating swords out of our ice energy. This can be a convenient weapon for any ice demon as one can usually spread the ice from the sword to the body of the opponent if they get a good hit in. Now to form the sword..." Arctic continued in detail on how to focus your energy to form the sword. Hikina closed her eyes and focused and was rewarded with a gasp from the rest of the class.  
  
"Now class, what you see here should not have been achieved yet. I asked for a simple ice sword." Arctic was explaining. "What happened with Hikina's sword, is two parts of her blood are so thoroughly mixed that she will have a hard time separating the two. It seems Ice and Fire are that way. She has summoned an ice sword wreathed in the Darkness Flame of the Makai. By combining two or more of your elements, you can create an even stronger attack and weapon." Hikina was feeling her energy depleting quickly as it was sapped by the sword. "Hikina, attack this dummy, I want to see what you do with the energy." Hikina hastened to obey before she lost all her energy. She focused on spreading her energy outward after she'd stabbed it and it was soon encased in a box of ice. Darkness flame sprouted then and devoured the dummy. Hikina released the sword and stepped back, breathing hard and sweating.  
  
"Quite impressive." Arctic nodded, pleased. "Now class, each of you form your sword and attack a dummy. Hikina, come here a moment." Hikina obeyed, trying to stop her body from shaking from the effort. "Sit down child before you collapse." Arctic smiled gently. "That took a lot out of you. Don't worry, your energy will grow with training. The rest of the class will get tired soon as well. Have any of your other elements combined before?"  
  
Hikina nodded. "Wind and Shadow. I can make a tornado of shadow monsters that can attack my enemies. It's rather small and weak right now though." She replied.  
  
"What about earth? Has it ever asserted itself?"  
  
Hikina shook her head. "I've never had control over any earth elements, but neither has my mother, so maybe, like her, I merely inherited the blood, not the ability." She shrugged.  
  
Arctic nodded. "It's a possibility." Hikina felt her energy returning as the class slowly began to tire, and a few zealous members passed out. By the end of the period, she felt ready to at least pay attention in the next class, which was Air. The only one of her new friends that was in that class was Ametsuchi. She waved to him and fell into step beside him.  
  
"Why the long face Suchi?" She asked.  
  
"I just am really no good at this class. I can't even fly yet." He mumbled sadly. "I've just never been good at anything having to do with fighting."  
  
Hikina blinked. "Flying's not a fighting technique. It's a form of expression." She grinned.  
  
Suchi gave her a weird look.  
  
"Really Suchi. I can barely contain myself from flying when I'm really happy." She insisted. "I can help if you want. Being raised by a Wind demon and all I'm really good at it."  
  
In fact, the instructor, a disgruntled looking male air/thunder demon by the name of Kaizen was so pleased with Hikina's flying abilities, that she was assigned to instruct three younger students who weren't so good; Suchi, Kaira, and Buyou. Under her careful tutelage and positive encouragement, Kaira and Buyou were hovering capably by the end of the class and Suchi was beginning to fly around a bit clumsily, but with a smile on his face.  
  
After that class, they had an hour of break before dinner and then another three hours before lights out. Hikina took the hour break before dinner to train outside. There were dummies and various training equipment in the courtyard of the castle and Hikina formed her Icicle of Darkness Flame and began to attack ruthlessly, trying to build up her energy as fast as possible. Kage came down to get her for dinner and was amazed to find her still weakly attacking the dummies. "Come on over achiever. You can come back out after you've had some food." He grinned at her. Hikina dispelled the sword and followed him, sweating and shaking, into the dining hall.  
  
Kuron approached her during dinner. "I would like to train on staves after dinner in the courtyard if that is ok." He offered.  
  
Hikina nodded emphatically with a mouthful of meat. He chuckled at her and walked away.  
  
"Easy there girl. You're gonna wear yourself down in one day." Kage grinned at her.  
  
"MMnn MPssbl" She replied with her mouth full.  
  
"What?" Kage laughed.  
  
Hikina swallowed. "Not possible."  
  
"Can we fly some more tonight?" Suchi asked suddenly.  
  
Hikina grinned and nodded. "Of course. Meet me in the courtyard at 9. That should give me enough time with Kuron."  
  
Corvor walked up to her, arm bleeding. "Heal me." He commanded.  
  
Hikina sighed and smirked up at him. Still eating with one hand, she raised her other over the wound and in second, it had sealed into a scar. A little more energy and even the scar disappeared. "Good. But next time, don't waste energy on getting rid of the scar." He nodded and disappeared with his tray down the rows.  
  
"What a jerk." Lair growled.  
  
"He's right." Hikina was dizzy now. "Give me more food." She commanded Lair, waving weakly at her plate. Lair gave her a strange look, noticed her pale skin and immediately complied with lots of meat. Hikina dug in like it was her job.  
  
When the dinner hour ended, she rose and went out to meet Kuron. They talked about theory and basics for a while, waiting for food to digest and then he tossed her a staff and they began training. They were still beating wood upon wood when Suchi interrupted. "Excuse me Kuron. I don't mean to interrupt, but Kina promised flying lessons at nine." He said meekly.  
  
Kuron looked at the kid in shock. "What did you do to him Kina?" He grinned. "He never speaks up."  
  
Kina blinked. "I didn't do anything." She protested.  
  
Kuron laughed. "Go on. Flying will cool you off nicely after the work out you've had."  
  
Kina grinned and led Suchi away. He was growing more and more comfortable forcing the wind to support him.  
  
"You're biggest problem Suchi," Hikina told him. "Is you have no confidence. If you can't trust yourself to manipulate the wind, then you can't trust the wind to hold you. That's the key. Trust in yourself." She sped skyward, daring him to follow her. He did, but lost confidence on the way up and began to plummet. Hikina didn't have time to fly down and catch him. Her Jagan flew open and she used its power to bind him and control his fall. She lowered herself easily and gracefully and unbound him. The effort had made her Jagan start to throb. She'd never attempted a move like that. "I'm sorry." She gasped, her head about to explode from the effort. "I pushed you too much. Don't worry. You'll get there." She grinned easily up at him.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked wistfully.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." He grinned up at her. "For helping me. And saving me." He chuckled.  
  
"All part of the job description." She grinned. "Let's go on in. I need to bathe badly."  
  
They both laughed at that and made their way indoors. Hikina washed herself and her clothes in the bathing room and laid her clothes out on a chair to dry for the morning. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, exhausted, but satisfied, with the days trials.  
  
A/N: Ok so hope you liked the chapter. She had a busy first day don't you think? LOL. Tell me what you think. Damn I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. 


	6. More Class And A Very Disgruntled Youko

~Chapter 6~  
~More Class and a Very Disgruntled Youko~  
  
That morning, Hikina slept through breakfast. In fact, Lair had to run back upstairs and shake her tired roommate awake. "Jeeze girl. You've been working too hard." She laughed.  
  
"I have to get strong." She replied grumpily. ~Maybe then Hiei will let me call him dad.~ She cleaned herself up and dressed and rushed downstairs to her Shadow class. She was met with Kage's friendly grin.  
  
"It's about time we had some good looking shadow demons in this school." He winked.  
  
"I think you must be blind Kage." Hikina rolled her eyes. In two days time she'd learned to ignore his comments.  
  
"As is love." He sighed dramatically and winked and led the way into class.  
  
Today they were working on summoning shadow monsters using drops of blood. Hikina and Kage were paired together and kept getting yelled at for having their shadow monsters fight a thumb war.  
  
"Would you two take this class seriously?" the teacher sighed.  
  
"Fine." Hikina smirked and summoned a tornado. Flying up she dropped a few drops of her blood in it and shadow monsters formed in the tornado and they ripped Kage's demon to shreds. "Serious enough?" She asked.  
  
The teacher sighed again and rubbed his temples with his hand. "This school will be the death of me." He muttered as he walked off.  
  
Kage was doubled over laughing silently while Hikina dispelled the Tornado of Shadow and joined her friend for a laugh. "Summon more monsters." She instructed Kage when they had recovered. "I want to see how many I can destroy with the Tornado." Kage nodded and they both summoned their attacks. The tornado swept through five of Kage's monsters before they started randomly stabbing at the shadow monsters on the inside and the tornado dissipated. They tried it again. Five was the most she could destroy and the number started going down as she was getting tired. She decided to save some energy for the rest of the day.  
  
Her next class was Fire. None of her friends were in that class, so Hikina entered with a little trepidation. The teacher gave her a snooty look "You may close that Jagan Hikina. We will not be summoning any darkness flame nonsense." She told her. Hikina obeyed, but her Jagan rarely listened to her about staying closed. "Today we will be working on forming Fireballs of Mortal Flame." The teacher announced and began to instruct the students on how to go about it. Hikina was rather successful at her first try. Her Jagan popped open however and the flame turned black. "Hikina. I said close the Jagan." Her teacher snapped.  
  
"I did. I guess it just got curious." Hikina replied, fighting back her smirk. She closed the Jagan again.  
  
"You've been unnecessarily cheeky today it appears. Your shadow teacher commented on having trouble with you." Her teacher sneered.  
  
"Just because I've been summoning shadow monsters since I was three doesn't mean I'm cheeky." Hikina glared. Her Jagan flew open again and the flame in her right hand turned black. "Stop that." She glared upward at her third eye and closed it again and the flame returned to a normal color. Really she was just really grumpy today. She'd probably just woken up on the wrong side of the bed and stupid teachers weren't making her day any easier. She might as well just accept the fact that it was going to be a long day.  
  
The teacher chose to ignore that last comment and continued on how to use the Mortal Flame for various attacks. Hikina paid close attention. The teacher may be a total twit, but she didn't know anything about Fire. Her mother hadn't either so she hadn't learned.  
  
The dummies she was given to incinerate were in ashes quickly and the class was soon dismissed for lunch. She met up with Lair.  
  
"What's with the glare?" Lair grinned.  
  
"Stupid bitchy teachers..." She grumbled. "I seriously think that fire lady has something against me JUST because I have a Jagan eye."  
  
"Well, she's a purist." Lair shrugged. "Doesn't believe you should use external forces to magnify your power and give you new ones."  
  
"What?" Hikina laughed. "I was born with this." She blinked.  
  
Lair blinked at her. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. How could you expect a fourteen-year-old demon to survive that kind of surgery? Man. She must REALLY be stupid." Hikina grinned.  
  
They ate lunch quickly, while Kage regaled them with tales of the shadow class that morning. Hikina sighed in relief when she entered her psychic class. Corvor was there and while he wasn't the friendliest, he was a familiar face. That and Neko would be teaching and she really like his easygoing manner.  
  
"We'll start with telepathy today." Neko told the class. "Some of you are not gifted with this power and are gifted with more of a Foresight. Hikina. What am I thinking?" He asked.  
  
Her Jagan glowed red for a moment. "You don't like sausage." She replied.  
  
He grinned. "Good. Now tell me something." He meant through her Jagan.  
  
~I really don't like sausage either.~ she smirked.  
  
He laughed. "Good. Good. Now...Would you care to pull off the move I saw last night when you caught Ametsuchi from falling? I believe it's called the Jagan Tie Curse, but last night it was more of a blessing."  
  
Hikina nodded and he was wrapped in red glowing ropes of energy. She slowly raised him off the floor and slowly lowered him again and released him with an exhale of breath. That'd been harder than Suchi. Her Jagan throbbed uncontrollably and she fell to her knees trying to desensitize herself to the pain.  
  
"That was good Hikina." Neko smiled. "Why don't you go rest up before your last class? I'll have to tutor you separately anyway. From now on you have these two hours off and we'll meet for the hour before dinner." Hikina nodded weakly and struggled to rise. "Corvor. Help her get to her room."  
  
Hikina shook her head and stood rather shakily. "I'll be fine." She insisted and walked as confidently as she could from the room. The pain in her head was subsiding already and she made her way slowly back to her room.  
  
She lay down for the hour before martial arts and then joined Lair and Kage in the halls.  
  
"Hikina, you're to start the lesson with me." Kuron informed her and she followed him to the staves and they discussed some new moves and began fighting while Youko observed the rest of the class, giving out feed back. Then when the students moved to weaponry, Youko called Hikina over and showed her some new moves and they started sparring. He did not go easy on her. Like she said, to be strong she needed to give her all. He sent her flying into a tree and he thought she would give up after that. Instead, the looked up at him, a fierce light in her eyes as she picked herself back up. Her Jagan glowed and she immediately started dashing around him. This was a move he'd seen Hiei do so often, but was honestly curious as to where his daughter had picked it up. She used her Jagan to increase her speed and his confusion. If he hadn't already known the move, it may have worked. She did manage to land a punch before he sent her flying back another ten feet. She executed a graceful flip and landed on her feet and dashed at him again. She didn't seem to fear pain nor did she want to recognize she was outmatched. He actually heard her growl in frustration as she started a fury of attacks that put him on the defensive. They both got in a few hits, but nothing that was substantial. She leapt back with another graceful flip and they stood panting and regarding each other until Youko lowered his fists, signaling the end of the match and Hikina's body relaxed. "Where'd you learn the move with your Jagan?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I used to use it on my mom." She shrugged. "She said she'd seen it done so many times though that it didn't really effect her."  
  
"Your father used to pull that move a lot." Kurama nodded.  
  
"I guess that's why you recognized it." She smirked. "I should have known better than to try it." She sighed.  
  
"I think your friends are waiting." Kurama grinned.  
  
Hikina turned and sure enough, Kage and Lair were waiting on her. She was at their side in the blink of an eye and the three walked into the castle together, discussing the events of the afternoon.  
  
That night, just before bed, Lair asked Hikina to show her the Darkness Flame that she'd made in class that day. Hikina smirked and complied, opening her Jagan and summoning the flame. Youko walked in, startling both girls. The flame jumped from Hikina's hand and right into Youko's long silvery locks.  
  
"ACK!" He jumped and started trying to put it out with his hand. "Put it out!" he demanded.  
  
Lair concentrated a moment and what was left of Youko's hair froze. "There. It's out." She said with an innocent smile.  
  
Youko growled. "You shouldn't be showing off tricks in your room." His glare was directed at Hikina.  
  
"Maybe you should knock before coming in to put your nose in other people's business." She growled back. She'd read his mind. He'd come to talk to her about her behavior in her morning classes. She knew instantly she'd gone to far.  
  
"Unfreeze my hair Alairia." Youko commanded without taking his eyes off Hikina.  
  
Alairia hastened to obey the now enraged Youko. "You are here to learn what they may teach you." He growled to Hikina. "Anymore signs of disobedience, and I will refuse to allow you to be in my class."  
  
Hikina glared at his retreating back. Trying not to show how wary she really was of Kurama. She knew he was probably capable of much more than he actually partook in. 


	7. Shuichi and Parents

~Chapter 7~  
~Shuichi and Parents~  
  
The next morning, Kurama showed up to martial arts class in human form seeing as that form hadn't had its hair burned off.  
  
"Who are you?" The boy Hikina had sent sprawling the first day of class asked.  
  
"I'm Kurama." He replied calmly.  
  
"No you're not. You're a human." The boy sneered.  
  
"Baka." Hikina rolled her eyes. "Do you have no awareness of spirit energy?"  
  
"Hikina. That's enough." Kurama reprimanded. Hikina blushed and bit her lip.  
  
"Ok. Fine. You're Kurama. Why do you look like that?" The boy crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"To prove that you're opponent may not always be what he or she appears." Kurama continued easily. "Just because they look human does not mean they are weak. Have all of you heard of Yusuke Urimeshi?" The class mostly nodded. "Well he looks human and is one of the strongest fighters I've ever come across."  
  
The class continued on as normal, although some students chose to ignore Kurama's instructions until they were discreetly buffeted by Kage, Lair, or Kina.  
  
Kina started out with Kuron as usual and he chose to test her on her dagger skills so it was an enjoyable first hour. Then Kina had to face Kurama for hand-to-hand combat training.  
  
"Good cover story." She tried not to smirk too much.  
  
"It has some truth to it." Kurama replied.  
  
"I had no idea you were so vain." She returned as they took fighting positions.  
  
"You can't look like me and not be a little vain." He admitted.  
  
Hikina thought about that a moment. "You're probably right." She allowed. "Not something I would know about, being an ugly midget." She grinned as she dodged his first attack. He was slower in this form. Not much, but it was noticeable.  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
All in all, it was an enjoyable day. The rest of the week passed uneventfully, and Hikina thanked her stars for that. As the weekend came up, they were all assigned chores and then had the rest of the two days off to train or relax as it may be.  
  
"YAY!" Lair grinned as she ripped open a letter that had found its way onto her bed. "Mom and Dad are coming tomorrow!" She grinned.  
  
Hikina smiled at her friend wondering if either of her parents would bother to ever visit her.  
  
The weekend finally came and Lair dragged Hikina down to the castle entrance to meet her parents. "Mom. Dad. This is Hikina. She's Jin's niece." She bubbled.  
  
"Your uncle speaks highly of you. It's nice to finally meet you." Touya smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid he may be entirely mistaken." Hikina blushed.  
  
"Why would that be?" Arianna asked mildly.  
  
"Let it just suffice to say it's been a long week." Kina replied, somewhat chagrinned.  
  
"She set Kurama's hair on fire." Lair elaborated.  
  
"Well YOU froze it." Hikina grumbled back at her friend.  
  
"So that's why he's walking around in his human form." Touya nodded. "It was nice to meet you anyway Hikina." The three moved off, leaving her alone. All her friends were off doing chores or with their families, so Hikina found a dark corner and leaned comfortably against the wall to brood, until she heard a not so familiar voice...  
  
"Damn! She even acts like Hiei!" She turned to meet the chocolate eyes of a medium height ningen with slicked back graying hair and enormous spirit energy. The way he acted around Kurama made her think this was Yusuke Urimeshi.  
  
Hikina pushed herself off the wall. "Hn. I wouldn't know." She said calmly.  
  
"And just as descriptive." Yusuke laughed.  
  
"And you are?" she asked blankly.  
  
"Yusuke Urimeshi." He replied proudly.  
  
"Kurama says you're a lousy fighter." Hikina smirked. He seemed a bit too full of himself for her liking.  
  
"It's not polite to lie." Kurama reprimanded.  
  
"It's not polite to enter a girl's room without first knocking." She countered with a smirk.  
  
"Wait! You barged in her room?" Yusuke asked, suddenly interested. "What'd ya see?" He grinned.  
  
"Nothing." Hikina replied. "He did however manage to startle me enough that I set his hair on fire." Thinking of that event never failed to amuse her.  
  
Yusuke peered at Kurama's hair. "It looks all right to me."  
  
"I was in my Youko form." Kurama elaborated. "My hair looks ridiculous now, so I have to stay in my human form."  
  
"URIMESHI!!!" a tall orange-haired guy came running over. Hikina instantly felt an aversion to the tall ningen. "Hey what's Hiei doing here? Did you come to visit Kurama too?"  
  
"Baka." Hikina rolled her eyes. "Do I seriously look that much like a guy?"  
  
"Well, I thought you were dressed funny." Kuwabara conceded. "Hey! You just called me stupid! You should show respect to your elders!" He turned to Yusuke. "I am older than her right?" and felt better at Yusuke's nod.  
  
"She doesn't have to show respect to people younger than her mentally you oversized oaf." Hiei muttered from behind. Hikina's whole face brightened at the sound of Hiei's voice.  
  
"Shrimp! I'm gonna show you one day!" Kuwabara sputtered.  
  
"And when that day comes I'll jump out of my wheel chair and kick your ass." Hiei retorted. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hikina snickered. "Kurama...why do you look like a ningen?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Your lovely daughter set fire to my hair." Kurama replied dryly.  
  
Hiei smirked. "It'll do your vanity good."  
  
"She didn't apologize." Kurama was feeling the tinges of anger again.  
  
"You didn't apologize for barging into my room. You startled me." Hikina returned.  
  
Hiei growled at his friend. "Did he see anything?"  
  
"Only me showing the Darkness Flame to my roommate." Hikina replied. "It kinda leapt out of my hand and onto his head when he came in."  
  
"Show me what you've learned so far." Hiei commanded.  
  
Hikina went through the healing stuff she'd learned. Then the Icicle of Darkness Flame, her mortal flame techniques and darkness flame techniques and went through her magic attacks until Hiei drew his katana. Kuron was nearby and came with one for Hikina and the two sparred for a short while, though they could all see Hiei was going easy on his daughter.  
  
"Hn. Not bad. I have to go talk to Neko about your Jagan." Hiei told her and walked away. Hikina had a distinct feeling her father would leave after that.  
  
"He's a busy man." Kurama said from behind her.  
  
Hikina plastered a smile on her face. "I'm surprised he even showed up." She replied and with a burst of wind, took flight.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Her mother yelled over the wind, she was flying next to Hikina.  
  
"Mom!" Hikina landed and hugged her mom.  
  
"Is it true you set Kurama's hair on fire?" Her mom asked, blue eyes eager. Hikina nodded sheepishly. "That's so funny!!!" Corana laughed, delighted. "You don't know how many times I wish I could have done that back in his thief days! He's just so vain!" Hikina chuckled at her mom, glad she wasn't angry. An angry Corana was something to be avoided. "I saw you showing off down there." She grinned. "You're not doing too badly here then."  
  
"Not too bad." Hikina agreed.  
  
"D'you have any friends?"  
  
"Three...well four kind of. Alairia, Touya and Arianna's daughter."  
  
"Touya's daughter is here?!" Corana was incredulous. "She must be nice. Her father's a great guy and her mother's fun to be around too."  
  
"And an orphan by the name of Ametsuchi. I'm teaching him how to fly. Then there's Kage. And Corvor's kinda a friend of mine. He's Darktydes' son and he's pretty much a loner. Like he's angry at the world or something." Hikina scratched her head. "But he's good at teaching Healing techniques."  
  
"Well that's good. Can I meet any of them?" Corana asked.  
  
Hikina grinned and led the way to where Kage and Ametsuchi were working in the gardens. "Kage! Suchi! My mom wants to meet you!"  
  
They both stood and made their way over to the two women. Kage smiled charmingly at Corana. "Well it's easy to see where your daughter gets her good looks from."  
  
Corana laughed. "Kina. I do believe this boy is a flatterer."  
  
"You learn to ignore it really quickly. It took me all of a day." Kina grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you ma'am." Suchi nodded at her.  
  
"You must be Suchi. Well any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine." She smiled at him. "How's the flying coming along?"  
  
Suchi blushed. "Not that well."  
  
"Wanna work with me for a little bit?" Corana offered and the two of them walked towards the training grounds.  
  
"Kina." Kage grinned. "Your mom is totally hot." Kina punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. (A/N: Think anime swirly eyes.)  
  
"That was just wrong Kage." She smirked and went to watch Suchi's progress under more experienced tutelage.  
  
A/N: Well there ya have the chapter! Now for some shout outs!  
  
Eyoko: Thanks for the reviews! It's about time you read my stories bitch! Lol *gives you Jin* Issa: Thanks again for tossing ideas with me. The fire scene still makes me laugh just thinking about it. *gives you Touya* Kade: Thanks again for all the reviews. *Gives you Kenshin* Flame Fox: Always ready to spit out some characters! Thanks! *Gives you Youko* Gerudo: Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know you still like it! *gives you bishie of your choice (not Hiei)* *keeps Hiei for herself* 


	8. Stolen in the Dead of Night

~Chapter 8~  
~Stolen in the Dead of Night~  
  
A/N: OK Gerudo. You can have Hiei. I didn't want to be left without a bishie and well; I managed to kidnap Duo Maxwell last night. So...*Gives you Hiei and huggles Duo* On with the fic!  
  
Hikina spent two years at Neko's school learning to combine her powers. Her friends eventually caught up with her abilities and produced a few powerful attacks of their own. Ametsuchi remained a poor fighter, but his healing abilities always found use after difficult classes. Corana visited her daughter often and kind of adopted Ametsuchi as well. Hiei didn't appear as often, but he was a busy demon and Hikina soon forgot about it.  
  
Hikina and her friends had been driven inside due to a storm and were lounging about the library, discussing their future.  
  
"We should all band together." Lair grinned. "With the four of us looking out for each other, we could survive quite well."  
  
"But what should we do with ourselves?" Ametsuchi asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Kage grinned. "I'm sure wherever we go, the four of us can think of something to get us by." Kina nodded her agreement.  
  
After much more discussion, the four friends separated and went to bed. Hikina was woke with a start and a feeling that something was not quite right. She got up from her bed and threw open the window. Her Jagan glowed red a moment and she started to look for her family. She saw Hiei and Corana bound and unconscious in a dungeon. By spreading her awareness, she saw Darktydes, Kurama, Arctic Fox, Kuwabara, Touya, Arianna, and a handful of other demons that she knew and many she didn't in similar circumstances. She searched the castle until she found the owner, sneering in his throne room.  
  
"Now that we have the parents, we shall wipe out their cursed half breed children." She couldn't see his face, but by his silhouette, Hikina could tell he was either a fox or a wolf demon with his tail and ears.  
  
~We won't be so easy to wipe aside.~ She growled in his head and then cut the connection. She ran to her dresser and threw her few belongings into a bag and strapped on every weapon she owned.  
  
The commotion caused Lair to wake up. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going hunting." Hikina replied.  
  
"This late?" She grumbled.  
  
"Our parents were kidnapped. I'm going to get them. You coming?" She asked, her expression had become completely cold.  
  
Lair sprung up. "WHAT?!"  
  
"They're in a dungeon, unconscious right now. I don't know why he didn't just kill them." She replied. "Are you coming? If not, stop wasting my time."  
  
"Of course I'm coming!" She replied and swiftly got up and dressed and followed Hikina out the door.  
  
They ran right into Corvor. "You know?" He asked them. They nodded and he fell into step with them. They first went to Kurama's quarters. Kuron was just leaving them.  
  
"I'm coming too." He snarled. "His scent is everywhere in my parents' room." They nodded and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Hikina called. "Suchi and Kage!" She turned to run back up the stairs.  
  
"Kage maybe, but Suchi will just slow us down." Kuron shook his head.  
  
"Or keep us alive. Corvor has to focus on fighting. Suchi can heal us. And he'll be hurt if we leave him behind." Her jaw was set and she ran up the stairs, using the speed she'd inherited from her father. She burst into the boys' room. "Ok kiddos get up! We're on a rescue mission." She pulled the blankets off their beds and started packing stuff for them.  
  
"What? Five more minutes..." Kage grumbled.  
  
"Fine. Let your parents die." Hikina shrugged.  
  
Kage leapt up. "What?!"  
  
"They've been kidnapped, and the guy who did it is coming to kill us. Corvor, Lair, and Kuron are downstairs waiting. Come on." She threw the packed bag at Kage who was now hurriedly changing into fighting clothes.  
  
Suchi shook his head. "There's nothing I can do to help. I wanna go though! Your mom was really nice to me!" His jaw was set.  
  
"Of course you're going!" Hikina assured him. "Who's going to keep us alive? Now get dressed." She threw a packed bag at him too and after they were situated, they all rushed downstairs. The six companions flew out of the castle, following Hikina, who was using her Jagan to lead the way.  
  
******  
  
The Fox Demon lifted Corana from the floor. His action was rewarded with a growl from Hiei and spit in his eye from Corana. He smacked her and sent her sprawling again. Byakko was enjoying toying with his captives. The curse he'd used to bind their hands and feet prohibited them from using their spirit energy, and even Hiei's Jagan was useless against it. He picked Corana back up again, slung her over his shoulder and took her from the cell. He was sucking the energy out of the demons he kept locked up. He took almost all of their energy and threw them back into the cell, almost dead to recover for a few days, only to have the process repeated. Sure he'd mess up and take too much energy and kill one on occasion, but he had more where that came from. He'd taken a fresh batch tonight and he would be off to kill their children, once he'd extracted all their energy. Those disgusting beings. He shuddered at the touch of the mutt he was carrying now. They should have been robbed of any ability to reproduce. Demons should be pure. He was going to enjoy this one though. It wasn't often he managed to get an S Class demon in his clutches. Her power would contribute to his enormously. He smirked in pleasure as he laid Corana on the operating table to begin the procedure.  
  
*******  
  
Corana was thrown back in the cell, shaking and barely conscious. Friends, who'd known her for a while, were shocked at the dramatic changed in their feisty demoness. Her eyes were clouded in pain and she curled into a ball in a corner and began to cry. They turned their faces away, pretending not to notice, to save her the humiliation if anything. All but Hiei. He made his way over to her and pulled her head onto his lap. She was shaking uncontrollably and her blue eyes were slowly dimming.  
  
"Come on Corana." He muttered. "Stay with me here."  
  
"Hiei?" She asked softly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She smiled through her pain. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
He smiled softly at her before her body was wracked with pain again. She let out an involuntary cry before it subsided and she went limp.  
  
Hiei shook her gently. "Don't leave me. We're gonna get through this." He muttered in her ear. She didn't respond and he shook her a little more roughly.  
  
Corana buried her head in his lap. "Hiei...that...hurts...." She mumbled and went limp again. Hiei was able to feel shallow breathing through his cloak so he let her rest.  
  
A/N: Kylarkallana: Ok so that's the chapter! Hope you liked it.  
  
Duo: Review!  
  
Kylarkallana: *hugs Duo* Isn't he just so cute?  
  
Duo: ^_^; 


	9. The Fall of Byakko

~Chapter 9~  
~The Fall of Byakko~  
  
Byakko threw Arctic Fox roughly back into the cell and dragged a kicking and spitting Hiei out. Youko rushed to his mate, comforting her as best as he could. Hiei was thrown back in sometime later and hit the wall with a dull thud. Corana's eyes grew wide as she crawled weakly over to the fire demon's side. Byakko dragged Touya up by the shirt collar and Arianna swung her feet out to trip him. Youko jumped on Byakko's back and using his shackles as wire, started to choke the fox. Byakko had absorbed too much energy, however and easily threw his attackers against the walls of the cell. They fell and started to get weakly to their feet to the sounds of Byakko's taunting laughter.  
  
"I do hope your children prove to be as amusing." He sneered.  
  
Corana's eyes widened and she heard Youko growl.  
  
"What...do..you mean?" Hiei demanded roughly.  
  
"I mean as soon as I take all your energy, I'm going to kill them." He smirked at the tiny demon. Corana's eyes narrowed in anger and a growl escaped her throat. "It serves the dirty little half breeds right too."  
  
Thunderhead, Darktydes' mate and Corvor's father and a once handsome Wolf/Thunder demon, pulled himself weakly to his feet. "I will kill you before you harm my son." He growled. "It's bad enough that because of you, I never knew him." He leapt on their captor. Touya followed Kurama's example and began to strangle Byakko. Corana too had leapt up and was beating furiously on any part of Byakko she could reach. Kurama and Arianna joined the fray shortly after. Again, Byakko was too strong for them without having any weapons or access to their abilities and they were thrown off again. He picked up Touya and carried him out of the cell.  
  
*******  
  
Hikina had lead the others to the castle and went to rush inside when she was pulled back by Corvor. "There are only six of us." He cautioned. "Wouldn't it be better to sneak in?"  
  
Hikina nodded, a little embarrassed that she'd been so rash. "You're right. We need a plan."  
  
"Hikina." Kuron spoke up. "Use your Jagan to find a way into the dungeons. If we can free our parents, then we should have all the help we need to take on this Byakko."  
  
Hikina nodded.  
  
"But he beat our parents before. How do you think we'll stand a chance?" Lair finally spoke the question she'd been pondering since leaving the school.  
  
Hikina shook her head. "He didn't beat them. Byakko works in the night. He bound their power before they even were aware of his presence and then knocked them unconscious until he could get them in the dungeons. He's draining their power one by one so he can defeat us without even breaking a sweat." The others nodded their understanding. "Some of them are already useless for awhile. We need to free them quickly before he drains anymore energy and we lose the allies we need." With that she turned her back and her Jagan glowed red again. "This way." She said softly and took off towards a drain grate. "This will lead us to a spot about ten yards from their cell."  
  
Lair froze the bars so that they became brittle and broke easily. The six companions walked carefully through, careful not to make any noise. Aided by Hikina's Jagan, they made it safely to the cell. The site that met them was something even Hikina was not prepared for. Her mother was lying perfectly still, blood oozing from a blow to the head. Her father was still shaking from the energy drain.  
  
"Hikina?" He seemed shocked to see her. He gritted his teeth against the pain that action had caused.  
  
Ametsuchi approached Corana and attempted to heal her, but the shackles seemed to create a barrier against energy entering as well as being used to escape. He only succeeded in burning his hands.  
  
"Hiei." Hikina couldn't fight the tears that were forming. "What happened?"  
  
"That..bastard.." Hiei couldn't really form sentences. He was too pissed. "You shouldn't have come. He's out to kill you and your friends."  
  
"I know Hiei." Hikina nodded. "And we're here to get you out and possibly kill him."  
  
"Big words little one." Byakko sneered as he threw Touya at Arianna.  
  
"Dad!" Lair yelled and rushed to his side, cradling his head in her lap and making sure he was unharmed from the treatment. She growled up at Byakko.  
  
"Guards!" Byakko roared. A variety of demons entered the cell. "Kill the young ones. Except for her." Byakko pointed at Hikina. "She seems to want a fight. I will handle her." He grabbed Hikina's collar and dragged her to her feet. Instantly, she'd plunged a dagger into his wrist and he let go and smacked her. "Bitch." He hissed. Hikina longed to see how her friends were faring against the guards, but she knew better than to let her attention wander. This would be a fight to the death. "You really think you can kill me?" He sneered.  
  
"You bet your ass I can." She smirked and drew her twin short swords.  
  
Byakko powered up and his body became covered in silver hairs. "Your puny steel will not pierce my armor." He sneered.  
  
Hikina chose not to listen to him and tested his boast. Both her swords broke and he sent her flying with a punch to the face. She hit the wall hard. Hiei growled somewhere nearby, but Hikina had already jumped up again, wiping the blood from her face, her adrenaline pumping. She'd never been in a combat where her opponent would test her true skills and she was starting to feel a rush of excitement. She summoned her Icicle of Darkness Flame. That wouldn't break as easily as her swords she reasoned.  
  
"Fool." Byakko sneered. He summoned a blast of energy to hit her, but she dodged easily and it disintegrated the wall behind her instead. He kept sending energy blasts to hit her at a speed that kept her on the defensive.  
  
"Why?" Hikina asked as she dodged another blast. "Why do you hate mixed bloods?"  
  
"I shall tell you before I kill you." He smirked. "I was told by a psychic that I would be killed by a demon possessing the blood of all five elements. So I will kill you all before that can happen." Hikina had stopped in shock and as a result, was hit full in the stomach with his blast and flew through a wall.  
  
She got up chuckling mirthlessly. "You attack us because you fear us." She summoned her sword again, only this time, shadow flickered in the depths of the ice and a wind funnel wrapped itself around the flame. An unfamiliar material wrapped itself around her hand and she looked down to see the hilt was made of wood and had wound its way around her hand. She looked up at the wide-eyed Byakko, her Jagan glowing and a dangerous smirk on her face. "You are right to fear us. But you made on fatal mistake. In attempting to avoid the fate spelled out for you, you invited it to your very castle steps." Her eyes widened maliciously. "Now...DIE!" She dashed at him and he did his best to dodge her attacks, but her sword found its mark. He fell in pieces to the floor at her feet.  
  
A/N: Ok! There will be a chapter or two after this one in conclusion. Hope you liked this one! 


	10. So What Now?

~Chapter 10~  
~What Now?~  
  
A/N: There has been some confusion over the name Byakko as my villain. He is not the same Byakko as in the Maze Castle arc. I had forgotten that guy's name was Byakko, and picked a name from the Japanese Dictionary that meant "Albino or White Fox". Just a little fyi.  
  
Hikina felt a stabbing pain in her shoulder blades. She turned to face one of the guards who had waited for her to drop her guard upon killing Byakko and stabbed her. He jerked the knife out of her back. Ametsuchi, watching the whole incident in a kind of frozen horror, sprang into action. Picking up one of the dead guards' discarded swords, he sprang at the guard who'd attacked Hikina.  
  
"Suchi!!!" Hikina gasped as he saw the guard's knife slide into his rib cage and into his heart. Suchi's face was frozen in shock, but he took one final stab at the guard and sank his sword into the heart of his opponent before falling. Hikina caught the falling Suchi and cradled his small body in her arms. His eyes were already going dim. Black stones clattered to the floor. "Suchi..." Darktydes, now released from her bonds made her way over and attempted to revive the fallen boy, but her skills were too weak. Corvor added his strength, as did Yukina, but to no avail. Suchi slipped into death. The gathered demons bowed their heads in sorrow. Those who had known him knew his worth lay in his heart, not his strength. Hikina could not help but feel it was all her fault he was dead. More black hiruseki stones fell to the floor as she sobbed freely. Hiei moved to his daughter and she clung to him, sobs wracking her body. Darktydes, unnoticed, healed her freely bleeding wound, a mist of tears forming in her eyes for the loss of her student.  
  
Slowly, those gathered, rose and left the dungeon. Hiei carried the still unconscious Corana out while Hikina carried her friend's body, to be burned outside the castle. Yukina healed Corana once they were outside and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked from the stricken face of her daughter to the limp body of Suchi and her own tears started to form. Hiei quietly informed her on what had happened inside. Suchi's body was slowly enveloped in flames as those from the school bid their farewells.  
  
They stood a long while after the body had been consumed. Yukina walked timidly up to Hikina. "You must be my niece." She smiled softly.  
  
Hikina looked at her slightly puzzled then she remembered someone mentioning she was named for her father and her aunt. She smiled a little sadly. "Yes. I suppose I am." The woman embraced her.  
  
"My family keeps getting bigger and bigger." Yukina smiled.  
  
"I can relate." Hikina chuckled a little.  
  
*******  
  
Thunderhead regarded his son awkwardly. How would his son receive a man who hadn't been in his life for fourteen years?  
  
"Father?" Corvor started hesitantly.  
  
"I'm so sorry my boy." Thunderhead replied. Before he knew it, Corvor had enveloped him in a hug. Thunderhead returned it, smiling in joy. Darktydes watched the scene with tears in her eyes, until her son drew her into the hug.  
  
The fox family had already started on their way back. Youko immensely proud of his son's role in the invasion. After all, it had been Kuron's wisdom that had stopped the young ones from bursting into the castle and most likely all getting killed. He would take after his father yet.  
  
Kage and Lair were standing to the side together, comforting each other from the loss of Suchi. Corvor, after reuniting with his family, took Hikina aside. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She teared up again and shook her head. "It's all my fault." She sobbed and he pulled her into his arms and she wept into his shirt while he whispered comforting words into her ear.  
  
***********  
  
Hiei and Corana watched the couples from a distance. "Why couldn't we be like that?" Hiei wondered aloud.  
  
Corana smiled a little at him. "I guess it's just not in our nature." She shrugged.  
  
"It's in your nature and you know it." Hiei smirked at her. Corana stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"It takes two to tango Hiei." She sighed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind. It's a ningen saying." Corana shook her head.  
  
Hiei moved closer to her. "Maybe it's in my nature." He started. "Maybe I've just suppressed it so long...I don't know it."  
  
Corana looked at him in obvious surprise and then smiled. "It may be." She conceded.  
  
They sat in silent. "So...what do you think?" Hiei prompted.  
  
"How about a trial period?" Corana replied.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
*********  
  
Lair, Corvor, Kage, and Kina walked slightly behind the adults.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lair asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's pointless to go back to school." Kage nodded. "We learned everything we were going to learn at least six months ago. Although in Kina's case.." he grinned at the shortest one of the group. "We'll say three."  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." She mock growled. Corvor still had an arm loosely around her and she didn't seem to be protesting. Lair and Kage were walking, fingers loosely entwined.  
  
Hiei had caught wind of this conversation and dropped back. "Last I heard, there was an empty castle lying around back there. Maybe you four could figure out something to do with it." He smirked.  
  
The four teenagers stopped a moment and then ran up to their respective parents. With a quick "Bye mom. Bye dad. We'll be at the castle if you need us." They had taken off and were headed back towards the castle.  
  
"What should we call it?" Kina asked.  
  
"Ametsuchi." Corvor replied quietly.  
  
The other three nodded, satisfied with the tribute and entered their new home.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: So that's it! Hope you liked it! I have another fic in my head. It'll be ridiculous. It was inspired by a dream I had where I was flying on a giant red chicken that shrank once I got off it...you'll have to read the fic to figure out exactly what I'm talking about. Anyways, thanks so much for all your support! Hope I haven't disappointed! 


End file.
